


Necessity will.

by Afaye



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, EQiskindanice, F/M, Goldenqueen, Hope, HopeforRumbelle, Love, Smutty, Theheroesareassholes, care, rebuild, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:30:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afaye/pseuds/Afaye
Summary: Necessity forces a pregnant Belle back to Gold's salmon colored house. After all they've been through, will life finally let them be together?





	

It was storming heavily, quite unusual for this time in Storybooke. But then again that was not in the only unusual thing about the town. The Evil Queen strolled at a leisurely pace towards the docks, a rather exquisite looking umbrella grasped in one hand. It was more for show, of course, the rain drops bounces from a certain perimeter around her, thanks to the water proofing spell she had cast before her walk. She liked walking, it helped put things in perspective. And this was a wonderful opportunity, with all the townsfolk locked inside their homes by the torrents of water. She found the lighting bolts flashing across the sky beautiful, and in a way, the sight made her feel oddly peaceful. That was until she saw a bolt strike the mast of a hulking ship anchored nearby, leading it to catch fire. **  
She wouldn't have bothered, not really, the Evil Queen did not involve herself with the losses peasants or fishermen faced, but the scream she heard from within shook her. It was the Dark One's bookworm, trying to rush out of the ship, the slight bump of her belly visible under the wet fabric clinging to her. Something snagged her leg, trapping Belle some feet away from the flaming mast. It took the Evil Queen half a moment to make the descion, while it would have been fun to see the Dark One's wrath unleashed on the town if he found his wife burnt to a crisp on the pirate ship, it was the thought of him losing another child that made her apparate inside the Jolly Roger. She knew just how much it would kill her if anything happened to Henry.  
 **The bookworm screeched. "You did this!" She raised an accusing finger at the devilishly glamorous witch. The Evil Queen raised an eyebrow. "I wish I could take credit, but your husband never taught me how to control the weather." Belle shivered, the rain made her cold, but did nothing to put out the fire. "Then why are you here?" Her teeth chattered. She was too cold and confused to be afraid, she couldn't think of death, not with her child in her belly. "Let's just say, I am feeling a bit heroic." The Evil Queen twirled her hand, and in a poof of smoke the two women were inside the warm parlour of the Gold residence. "Rumple...I have a gift for you..." She called out, turning on the lights with a flick of her finger. "What in the devil's name are you.... Belle!" Rumplestiltskin was shocked at the sight of his pregnant wife, shivering and soot covered by the side of the most unstable woman in town. Belle looked at him, uncertain and fatigued, but the concern in his eyes seemed to trigger her hormones and she started to bawl. "Oh Gods, what's wrong, Belle? What can I do?" He took his estranged lover into his arms, helping her settle on the couch. "You can kiss and make up once you get her warm, Gold, you don't want her catching a cold or worse, now do you?" Even the Evil Queen didn't know where her concern for this woman came from.  
 **Jerking into action, Rumplestiltskin used a spell that cleaned her and changed her into warm clothing , even at his use of magic, Belle didn't say a word. "What happened, Regina? Where did you find her?" Whoever had hurt Belle would pay. "The ship was struck by lightning, the mast caught fire. It was good luck that I was passing the docks. I wouldn't want to imagine what could have happened otherwise." Rumplestiltskin nodded. "I owe you a favour for this. Thank you." He bowed his head a little. Belle who had been in shock till now, poked out from the pile of blankets that Rumplestiltskin had magicked her into. "Thank you, Regina, you truly were heroic." She blushed. The Evil Queen laughed. "My, my, the bookworm's thanking me. Well, thank me after I grab Doc and get him to check you and the baby out." She winked, again disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke.  
"Are you alright, Belle?" Rumplestiltskin questioned softly, glad of the privacy. She nodded, "I think so, she came before anything happened." He nodded. "I am glad she brought you here." He stroked her hair, it was strange to have her so close to him. "I won't burden you for long. I will head to Granny's in the morning, probably the ship will get fixed soon." Rumplestiltskin's face twisted. "Don't you dare... You aren't going anywhere, especially not that floating mass of a disaster." Belle pouted,her childish rebellious nature leaking through. "You can't stop me." Rumple sighed. "I am not arguing right now. You are tired, g you need rest. It's not good for the baby. Once Doc gives you a check, you will sleep in our room. I will move to the guestroom. That, is not up for discussion." Knowing that fighting wouldn't have any consequences, she nodded.******


End file.
